Need You Now
by ManyTruePairings
Summary: "It's a quarter after one/I'm all alone/And I need you now."


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, nor THG. If I did, Madge and Finnick and Cinna would be alive. **_**Le soupir.**_

**Need You Now**

_Picture perfect memories _

_Scattered all around the floor_

Madge bit her lip, looking at the glass all over the floor. She knew she shouldn't have broken the picture frame, but she really couldn't help it. Gale and she had been arguing, as usual, and he had brought up Katniss and, after much more yelling, had stormed out. Madge knew she should have run after Gale but she was just so angry. With a sigh, Madge stood up to get dressed for the formal event.

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore_

Gale groaned from his spot at the table, head in his hands. His and Madge's fight had been unnecessary yet he couldn't seem to stop it. How could he? Gale himself was filled with a raging fire and Madge was too, hers even bigger than his. The rest of the family was in the other room, celebrating Posy's tenth birthday. With a final sigh, Gale reached for the phone to call Madge, not able to resist any longer.

_And I wonder if I_

_Ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Madge sat in her bathtub; the warm water and lavender smell so enticing. Any other time she would be relaxing at the combination, but today was just not that day. Gale entered her mind, teasing her about her love of baths, the bubbles covering her as he sat at the end of the bath, eyes twinkling down at her. Was Gale thinking of her? Probably not, he wasn't the kind of guy to get mushy after a fight.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

Gale left his third voicemail, starting to feel pathetic. But it was a quarter after one, he was alone in this room, moping, and he needed her right now.

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

Madge fingered the phone, wrapped in a fluffy white robe that gave her a small comfort she felt she didn't deserve. She had told herself she wouldn't call, but she was past reason and she needed him now.

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

Gale growled. Was she not picking up intentionally or was she just missing the calls? He finally decided to go in the other room with the rest of his family. There would be some alcohol in there and, though he wouldn't get drunk, it would at least offer some kind of release. He didn't know how he was resisting her because it was honestly futile.

_I just need you now_

Madge fingered her ball gowns, trying to find one that matched her personality at the moment. She stopped at the end and fingered the last dress. It was perfect and made her start crying because she just needed Gale.

_Another shot of whiskey_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

Gale downed his third shot of whiskey, enjoying the way it burned his throat. The couch he was sitting on gave him a clear view of the front door. He contemplated going out said door and finding her, but she may still be angry and he doesn't want to anger her further.

_Wishing you'd come sweeping _

_In the way you did before_

Madge watched her bedroom door from her bathroom mirror closely. She wanted Gale to come barging in and kiss her senseless like he did that other time. But Madge knew that wouldn't happen. She turned back with a sigh and continued curling her hair, the last ray of hope escaping her.

_And I wonder if I _

_Ever cross your mind_

Gale put on a fake smile for Posy as she talked excitedly to him. Madge wormed her way into his mind, like always. He briefly wondered if he ever crosses her mind. He then decided that no, he probably hasn't, because Madge was too strong for that.

_For me it happens all the time_

Madge studied her appearance in the mirror. Her black dress was straight and brushed the ground, hiding black velvet pumps, and had diamonds edging the neckline and straps. Her hair was curled and put in an up-do with a few strands on each side brushing her face. She had blue smoky eyes, mascara, and mauve lipstick. She looked slightly morbid, but that was how she felt. Gale flashed across her mind again, thinking of how his jaw would drop and he would make some suggestive remark that would make her slap him on the arm and blush prettily. Madge bit her lip once before going to join the party downstairs.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

Gale was ever so slightly drunk, which was horrible because that made him think of Madge and how much he loved her, wanted her, and needed her. He just wished she needed him too.

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

Madge greeted all of her father's guests with fake smiles and not quite warm enough welcoming's. She knew that she could not leave, but she wanted to call him so badly. To tell him how he had to get over here immediately because she needed him.

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Gale rubbed his temples. The headache he was experiencing was ghastly and he tried not to cry. He knew it wasn't manly of him, but he couldn't live without Madge. He needed her so badly.

_Whoa, whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt_

_Than feel nothing at all_

Madge dangled the half-empty wine glass between her fingers. It was her third one and she was starting to get a slight buzz. She caught glimpse of a man wearing a gray rose. Odd color roses weren't unusual because of the Capitol's fascination of genetically engineered objects. Or, Ex-Capitol. The storm gray roses were her favorite because they reminded her of Gale's eyes. They were nearly impossible to find in District 12, but Gale had searched the whole forest for one for her. Then he took a few seeds from the gray rose and planted it in Madge's back and front yard. Now Madge had a whole garden of gray roses and she picked one every day. Madge realized that, despite all the horrible things Gale does to her, he does the most wonderful as well. Madge set down the wine glass and hurried out her front door. Once out, Madge broke into a sprint towards the Howthorne residence, holding her dress up. She knew exactly how she felt now.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone _

_And I need you now_

Gale rubbed his eyes with palms of his hands before abruptly standing up. His family gave him weird looks, but Gale didn't care. He needed Madge, whether she took him back or not, and he was going to go get her.

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

Madge was nearly at the Hawthorne's huge house. She was surprised she only stumbled in her run twice despite the fact that she was slightly drunk. Her need for Gale was driving her.

_And I don't know how _

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

Gale got to the door and threw it open, surprised at who he saw standing there preparing to knock.

_Oh baby, I need you now_

Madge was about to knock when the door was flung open. She stared at an extremely shocked Gale. Madge didn't hesitate to launch herself at him and kiss him hard. She tried to convey her apology in the kiss, and when Gale started kissing back, she knew that he understood and was apologizing as well. Madge vaguely heard clapping, but ignored it and kept kissing Gale. She knew that they would acknowledge the cheers afterwards, but right now all she wanted to do was continue kissing him and give into the need that had waited too long.

**A/N: I wrote this with my love of Gadge in mind! I hope you like it! Please review as it would make me happy. Criticism welcomed, but no flames please. And this is after Mockingjay with the idea of Madge and her family making it out alive. Review please!**


End file.
